


Гонка

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/gifts).



Под колесо попал мелкий камешек, и коляску качнуло. Конечно, он мог бы не пользоваться этой устаревшей конструкцией. Прогуливаться в экзоскелете или левитировать вдоль набережной Хаммерсбея. Но если постоянно применять суперспособности, то и без того неподвижные мышцы атрофируются и надежд когда-нибудь ходить самостоятельно не останется. 

Их и так мало. Росомаха знал, куда бить, чтобы отомстить врагу за собственные несколько лет безумия. Они всегда знали, как лучше ранить друг друга.  
Он печально усмехнулся и толкнул рукой колесо, оставляя без внимания рычажки электромоторов. Коляска восстановила скорость. 

Великий Магнето катил по набережной, отмахиваясь от мрачных воспоминаний как от назойливых чаек. И те и другие донимали, требуя еды. Чайкам он время от времени бросал кусочки печенья из кармана. Воспоминания грызли его самого, и вовсе не спрашивая разрешения. Друзья, становившиеся врагами, редкие минуты семейного счастья, оборачивавшиеся трагедиями и ужасом. Чарльз, лучший друг и злейший враг. 

Конечно, он сначала почувствовал, и лишь потом увидел, что он на набережной больше не один.

\- Не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? – знакомый голос не оставлял варианта гордо проехать мимо, и Магнето развернулся.

Чарльз тоже был на коляске. В простой, практически в такой же, в какой катил сейчас Магнето. Странно, он всегда предпочитал ту, левитирующую и бронированную, которую сконструировал для него Хэнк.

\- Надеюсь, это не чтобы поддразнить меня, Чарльз? – осведомился Магнето, протягивая руку старому другу.

\- Я бы не посмел, - он улыбался мягко и искренне, - Просто время от времени шиарская медицина дает сбой, и я возвращаюсь в это кресло. День-два и пройдет.  
Если бы Магнето мог сказать то же о себе.

\- Ты мог бы предупредить о визите. Но ты никогда не предупреждаешь.

\- Я пытался, - Чарльз ответил на рукопожатие – теплая, твердая рука, такая же как всегда. Рука старого воина, - Ты носишь шлем, и я не могу пробиться.

\- Для этого люди создали телеграф, Чарльз, - Магнето нехотя отпустил его руку, - Телефон, радио, бумагу и чернила, мобильные телефоны!

\- Я старомоден, - он выровнял свое кресло с креслом Магнето, - Брось ворчать. Если боишься, что я прочту в твоих мыслях твою слабость, так и скажи.

Магнето отвернулся. Он не мог позволить себе слабостей. Как и Чарльз.

Хотелось спросить, как там Логан, как ребята, как всё. Но это было не важно. Не хотелось даже ворчать и спорить. Он толкнул колесо, надеясь, что Чарльзу не понадобится приглашение следовать за ним. И он не ошибся. Они оба никогда не ждали приглашений и разрешений. Как эти чертовы голодные чайки.

\- Спорим, я тебя сделаю, - неожиданно сказал Чарльз.

\- Что? – Магнето едва не промахнулся мимо обода.

\- До того фонаря, кто быстрее. Как мы бегали в Хайфе.

\- Даже не надейся выиграть, - Магнето напрягся и изготовился к жесткой гонке. Отказаться он просто не мог. Никогда.

\- Если не будешь жульничать с силами, ты уже проиграл, - коляска Ксавьера рванула с места.

Два вечных соперника сталкиваясь и перегоняя друг друга, устремились к дальнему фонарю, как будто это было величайшей миссией на этот день.  
Чайки-мысли улетали прочь, оставляя место только ветру в ушах и крикам азарта.


End file.
